Crushed or cubed ice is used to cool containers, such as beverage containers. The containers include metal cans and glass bottles. A bin is at least partially filled with ice and the containers are placed into the ice by hand. Inserting containers by hand is very time consuming and painful for the person inserting the containers. In addition, the ice may become contaminated by the person inserting the containers.